


RJ's first birthday.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [65]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What are Mark and Reagan to do when their daughter turns one years old.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Angelique Martin, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s), Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Kagan one shot series. [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	RJ's first birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it. And just wait until you get the end of the story i have a little surprise for you all involving Veracity.

(Over at Kate's penthouse in Reagan's room her and RJ are in there spending time together as Mark knocks on the door she calls out for him to come in as he walks in he 

closes the door behind him and walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey here's my princess.

(She looks at him and smiles as he puts her arms out for him to pick her up once he has her he holds her and kisses her head. Then he pulls away from it.)

Mark: How you doing?

(She smiles at him as he looks at Reagan and sits down next to her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: How's Veracity?  
Mark: She's good. She's still glad Casey's in prison where he belongs.  
Reagan: Good to hear.  
Mark: How you and Kate doing?  
Reagan: we're getting there. I mean it's been a year. But we're still trying to wrap our heads around me being alive including Ryan.  
Mark: Yeah. How is Mary and Angelique doing with that?  
Reagan: Still trying to hide their feelings for the other and i think Ryan's starting pick up on it.  
Mark: Wow. And hey you.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: You okay?

(She smiles at him as he looks at Reagan and then to their daughter.)

Reagan: Mark she's almost a year.  
Mark: I know.  
Reagan: I don't want her to be a year.  
Mark: Well if you and Kate had let me stick her in the freezer we wouldn't have this problem.  
Reagan: You're sticking our child in the freezer.  
Mark: Oh but come on.  
Reagan: No.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(She looks at him and laughs as they continue to spend time with their daughter whose enjoying having both of her parents in the same room together. Over the next 

couple of weeks both Mark and Reagan along with Mary plan their daughter's birthday party as their planning it Reagan starts wondering what's going on with Mary due to 

her always being around whenever Mark and Reagan talk about something involving the baby. As their talking she would walk up to them and show em something else that 

could go with party and they laugh at her. When they agree to it she would walk away and Kate would walk up to them along with Veracity.)

Veracity: What's going on?  
Mark: What the hell is up with your guys sister?  
Kate: What you mean?  
Reagan: She pretty much stays away from here until she sees something that would look good at the party.  
Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. She just showed us this.

(He hands her his phone and she looks at it.)

Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. This party getting big and well.  
Kate: No we get it.  
Veracity: I'm sure she's just excited to be working on something other then trying to figure out what to do with her love life.  
Mark: What you talking about?  
Kate: She's having one of those moments where she doesn't know who to pick.  
Mark: Oh.  
Veracity: Yeah ever since Ryan came back i mean she did grow closer to Angelique but Ryan.  
Mark: I know that feeling.

(He looks at her and smiles as she kisses him then pulls away from him as Reagan making a gagging sound and smacks her making her laugh at him.)

Mark: Now just because you Kate won't do anything about wanting to be with each other again.

(Veracity looks at her sisters face and starts laughing as she wraps her arms around her boyfriends neck getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: I have my Kane why don't you Queen?

(Reagan puts her head down as they start laughing at her face.)

Reagan: It's not like we haven't tried to start things up again but everytime we try.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: Mary always shows up and well.  
Mark: Oh.  
Reagan: Yeah. So something tells me she's trying wrap her mind around Ryan being around again.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Veracity: Well me and Mark aren't doing anything. We can take RJ for the night one night and you two can go out on a date.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: Yeah it'll give me more time with her before she turns a year old. Oh my god babe my daughter's gonna be a year.  
Veracity: I know.  
Mark: I don't like it.

(She laughs at him as she kisses his head then pulls away from it.)

Reagan: Okay. You doing anything tonight?  
Kate: I am not.  
Mark: Okay than.

(They smiles at him as they get back to talking and joking around. After their date night and doing a lot of talking and no interruptions on Mary's part both Kate and 

Reagan got back together and have together ever since. All of this is leading up to the day of Mark and Reagan's daughter's one year birthday party. Over Mark's him 

and Veracity are on the bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. 

Later their both up getting dressed to go over to Mary and Jacob's penthouse for RJ's birthday party as their getting ready Mark walks up behind her and kisses her 

head then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah. Well no.  
Veracity: What's wrong?  
Mark: My little girl is a year. I don't like it.

(She laughs at him as she turns around and faces him.)

Veracity: She loves you.  
Mark: And i love her. But she's not supposed to be growing up.  
Veracity: Yeah sorry honey babies grow up.  
Mark: So do sexy Evermoist members.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: Well thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(He kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you Vera.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He puts his hand onto her stomach and smiles.)

Mark: Even though you can't give me kids of our own. I still love you more than anything.  
Veracity: I know you do.  
Mark: I just wanted you to know that.  
Veracity: And i do know that. Besides even if kids is something we want later on down the road. We can always adopt.  
Mark: Yeah sounds good.

(She kisses him as their kissing he smiles in it then pull away from each other as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number he answers 

it.)

Mark: Hey Chase what's up?  
Chase: I was just calling to tell you that Casey's lawyer's are pushing to have him released.  
Mark: Why?  
Chase: They found out that Reagan and Ryan are alive.  
Mark: But they got him for attempted murder.  
Chase: I know that. But their still fighting it.  
Mark: Yeah are right thanks.  
Chase: You're welcome.

(Then he hangs up with him and looks at Veracity.)

Veracity: What's wrong?  
Mark: Casey's lawyer is pushing to have him released.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: They found out about Reagan and Ryan being alive.  
Veracity: But they got him even on attempted murder.  
Mark: I know that.  
Veracity: What happens if he gets out?  
Mark: We pray he doesn't.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as they finish getting ready for the party. Later over at the penthouse Mark and Veracity walk off of the elevator and see 

RJ lying down on the couch with her arms behind her head lying there Mark walks away from Veracity and over to his daughter as he gets to her he kneels down next to 

her and gets her in the side getting her to roll over and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey Princess.

(She smiles at him as he picks her up and holds her as he's holding her she smiles at him as she's smiling at him Reagan looks over at him and smiles at him as he 

kisses her head then pulls away from it as she plays with his neckless. As she's playing with it the elevator door opens again and Moira walks off of it with Oliver 

Thea and Laurel right behind her seeing Mark holding the baby she walks over to him.)

Mark: Hey whose that. That Grandma.

(She smiles at her as Mark hands her over to her and she holds her as she's holding Moira coos at her getting her to smile even more.)

Mark: She's one smiley child.  
Reagan: She is. I don't even think i smiled this much when i was her age.  
Mark: Reagan sometimes i think you're still her age.

(Oliver starts laughing at her face. Then he calms down.)

Reagan: I am not that bad.  
Mark: Oliver!  
Oliver: I didn't know her when she was that little.  
Mark: Na. But i do know someone who did.  
Reagan: No. Leave Margo out of it.  
Mark: Ah.

(She smacks him making him laugh. As their spending time with the baby she smiles at them. After spending time with her Moira puts her back down onto the couch so she 

can play with her toy as she walks away she walks over to Kate and talks to her as their talking Mark looks over at Mary and can see what Reagan's talking about and 

walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mary: Hey.  
Mark: You okay?  
Mary: Yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: Are you?  
Mary: Yes.  
Mark: So why are Ryan and Angelique way over there and you're over here?  
Mary: Because i haven't had the chance to talk to them.  
Mark: They've been here for twenty minutes.  
Mary: I know.  
Mark: You know the more i think about it.  
Mary: What?  
Mark: You're doing what Kate normally does when she really likes someone and doesn't wanna hurt someones feelings.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mary: Reagan!  
Mark: And your former sister in law.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mary: I know it's been almost a year since they both came back. But i still can't find myself getting close to her again.  
Mark: Why not?  
Mary: Because of Angelique.  
Mark: Ah. Well. No ones forcing you to get together with either one of them. Just try and get more then one word out to Ryan.  
Mary: I've tried. And everytime i try i freeze up and then quickly make an excuse and i walk away from her.  
Mark: You don't think I've done the samething with Reagan?  
Mary: No. I know you have.  
Mark: Reagan's one of my bestfriends and she was gone Mary we all thought we'd never see her again.  
Mary: I know that. Same goes for Ryan.  
Mark: But the thing is.  
Mary: What?  
Mark: As i walk away from her. I turn around and look at her. And think this is my second chance at having one of my friends back in my life. I mean did grow feelings 

for her yes i did. But then the whole thing with Casey and Veracity happened. Look my point is. Don't look at Ryan and think that if you touch her she's going to 

disappear once you pull away from her.

Mary: You telling me to get over my fear of being near her?  
Mark: Yes. We all have them. And when it comes around to Reagan and Ryan we both have them. I just got over mine a little quicker  
Mary: How?  
Mark: Our daughter was one of the big reasons why i got over a little faster.  
Mary: And the other?  
Mark: Kate!

(She laughs at him as she looks over at her sister and smiles at her.)

Mary: Okay. I'll go and talk to them.  
Mark: Okay. Oh and hey.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: If you have feelings for Angelique i'm sure Ryan would be okay with it.  
Mary: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mary: Okay.

(She walks off to go and talk to them. As Veracity walks up to him and wraps her arms around his neck getting him to look up at her.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hey.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah. I just heard what you said to Mary and i gotta tell ya.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Babe i didn't know you felt that way.  
Mark: Yeah i did.

(He turns around in her arms and smiles at her.)

Mark: For the first two months after she came back i didn't wanna go near Reagan. But then i talked to Kate and she told me that.  
Veracity: It was the samething you just told Mary.  
Mark: It was.  
Veracity: We all missed them Mark.  
Mark: I realize that.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.

(He stands up and hugs her getting her to smile at him. Over by them Mary turns Ryan around and hugs her which throws her as she looks at Angelique who looks confused 

but she hugs her back. Then she pulls away from her.)

Ryan: Okay. What was that for?  
Mary: I know I've been acting weird since you came back and i just.  
Ryan: What?  
Mary: I'm sorry.

(Ryan looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Ryan: It's okay. I get it. I think.

(They laugh at her.)

Mary: Also. There's something else i need to tell you.

(She looks at her.)

Ryan: No i get it. While i was dead you two got close.  
Mary: We did. But not as you might think.  
Ryan: Really? You're gonna play the i didn't fall in love with your ex card.  
Mary: Yeah okay.  
Ryan: Mary really it's okay.  
Mary: You sure?  
Ryan: Yeah i am.  
Mary: Okay.

(She smiles at her.)

Ryan: Okay. Now I'd kiss her before i do.

(Mary pushes her making her laugh at her. As she walks off.)

Angelique: What made you come over here and do that?  
Mary: I was talking to Mark and what he said made a lot of sense.  
Angelique: He's one hell of a friend.  
Mary: He is. And my sister is a very lucky lady.

(She looks over at them and sees him kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her. Then Mary turns and looks at her again.)

Angelique: You are right?  
Mary: Yeah i'm fine.

(She smiles at her as she grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Kate makes a gagging sound getting Mary to give her the finger making 

everyone else laugh as Sophie walks off of the elevator seeing her Kate walks over to her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey. Reagan invited me.  
Kate: Oh no it's fine. You doing okay?  
Sophie: Yeah. This is still well.  
Kate: We'll get there i'm sure.  
Sophie: We did before.  
Kate: We did.  
Sophie: I brought this for the birthday girl.  
Kate: Oh okay. What is it?  
Sophie: A Batwoman doll.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Oh wow. Oliver's gonna be so jealous.  
Sophie: Yeah but everyone knows Batwoman is better.

(Kate starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: I know. But seriously Soph thank you.  
Sophie: You're welcome.

(She hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: RJ's over there.

(Sophie looks over at her and walks over to her as she gets to her she kneels down next to her and plays with her as she looks at her and smiles.)

Ryan: She's cutie isn't she?  
Sophie: She is. How you doing?  
Ryan: I'm good. You know trying to wrap my own head around being you know alive and not dead.  
Sophie: Yeah. So Mary and?

(She looks over at them and laughs.)

Ryan: Yeah.  
Sophie: You okay with that?  
Ryan: Yeah. As long as Angelique makes her happy that's all anyone can ask for right.  
Sophie: Yeah. Hey look.  
Ryan: No hey. You were just doing your job and i was found with the drugs.  
Sophie: Still didn't make it right.  
Ryan: Well no. But than again. We both know how the Crows work.  
Sophie: We're not all bastards.

(Ryan starts laughing then calms down as they continue to talk and spend time with the baby as their playing with them she grabs Sophie's boob which gets Ryan to start 

laughing hearing her laugh Kate looks over at her and starts laughing.)

Sophie: Reagan!

(She looks over at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah sorry. She's been very grabby lately. Mainly with the female body parts.

(She grabs her hand and puts it down.)

Reagan: Not that one.

(Sophie starts laughing as she starts crying.)

Reagan: She's also been teething.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Reagan: She had a teething ring. Hey babe have you seen RJ's teething ring?  
Kate: Last time i saw it was in the baby bag.

(She walks around her and grabs out the ring and hands it to her as she smacks Kate in the face which gets her to laugh along with everyone else.)

Kate: Hey. I was being nice.

(She laughs at her.)

Ryan: She grabbed your ex wife's boob.  
Kate: Did you now.

(She smiles at her as Reagan looks at Mark whose trying to keep laughing.)

Mark: Well nice to know she likes boobs at an early age.  
Veracity: Babe.  
Mark: What? It's true. Just ask Waverly.  
Waverly: That's true.

(He looks at her and laughs as he hugs her then pulls away from her as he shakes Nicole's hand.)

Mark: How's it feel to be married?  
Nicole: Well i haven't killed the sister in law yet.  
Mark: There's still time.  
Wynonna: Hey.

(They start laughing then calm down as Oliver walks up to them and she throws the toy at him getting him in the face.)

Oliver: Man.  
Mark: Such love.  
Oliver: Yeah really.

(He hands the toy back to her and she takes it back from him as she puts it back into her mouth.)

Mark: She's been teething and with the teething.  
Waverly: Comes the hurting i know that feeling.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(She continues to bite on the teething ring as she's biting on it she smiles at her father and makes a nose getting them to turn and look at her.)

Reagan: What?

(She looks at her. And smiles.)

RJ: Dada.

(She looks at him and smiles as Mark walks over to her and takes her from Reagan and holds her.)

Mark: My baby girl.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he looks at his friends.)

RJ: DA.  
Mark: Da.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: I love you sweet girl.

(She smiles at him again as they sit down and continue to spend time with her.)

Mark: Oh and she can do this.

(He gets down onto the floor and stands her up. Seeing her standing they all look at her and laugh. Then Calamity and Beca walk off of the elevator with Beca and the 

other girls along with their girlfriends and fiancee behind them.)

Mark: Hey Cal come here.

(She walks over to him as she gets there he stops her.)

Mark: Wanna walk to Aunt Calamity.

(She smiles at him as she starts walking towards her seeing her walking Mark smiles at Reagan who smiles at him. As she gets to her Calamity kneels down in front of 

her and hugs her as she looks at Beca who smiles at her. Then she turns her around and she walks back towards Mark who grabs her before she falls onto her face and 

holds her before she starts crying.)

Mark: It's okay sweet girl.

(He kisses her head getting her to clam down and looks at him as she leans her head onto his shoulder.)

Mark: Maybe we should get to the presents so we can lie her down.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: We'll get them.

(Kate and Sophie walk over to the presents and walks back over to them as they get to them they hand Mark one and he looks at it and smiles at it.)

Mark: This is from Aunt Calamity and Beca.

(She looks at him and smiles as he helps her open the present once it's open she smiles at it and then looks at them.)

Mark: A guitar Calamity really?  
Calamity: Sorry. I saw it and thought it was cute.  
Mark: And it had nothing to do with you being in a band?  
Calamity: Of course not.  
Beca: Yes it did.

(Calamity looks at her as she laughs at her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Man.  
Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they get back to the presents and cards after opening all of the presents all but Sophie's Mark looks at it and 

laughs after they open it.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Sophie: I'm sorry i saw it in the store and thought Batwoman's better then the Green Arrow.

(They start laughing at Oliver's face.)

Oliver: Seriously.

(Their still laughing then calm down.)

Oliver: You guys suck.  
Mark: Yeah that's what she said.

(They start laughing as RJ grabs her mothers boob which gets them to start laughing then calms down.)

Reagan: Oh my god. She really is your child.  
Mark: I don't grab my girlfriends boobs.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: At least i try not too. I'm sorry okay. At least i'm not Beca and pushing the lead singer of the rival band into the pool.

(Reagan starts laughing at Beca's face.)

Beca: She started it.  
Cynthia: And it was funny.  
Beca: And hot.

(Calamity looks at them trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Oh.  
Beca: And she's so cute when she blushes.  
Calamity: I'm not blushing.  
Beca: Babe you're so blushing.  
RJ: Bat.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Bat?  
RJ: Bat.  
Mark: This is a Batwoman.  
RJ: Bat.

(He laughs at her along with Reagan as he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: At least you got Bat.

(She smiles at him as Mark looks at Kate who smiles at him.)

Mark: Whose that?

(She looks at her and smiles.)

RJ: Kate!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And that's a brat right?

(She laughs at him as Serenity gives him the finger.)

Mark: I don't want it but i know someone who does.  
Emily: Leave me out of it.

(They start laughing then calm down. As they continue to spend time with the baby during the rest of the party.)

A couple of hours later.

(Back over at Kate's Penthouse Reagan's putting RJ down for the rest of the night after feeding and changing her diaper once she's changed she put her down but not 

before she grabbed Reagan's boob again which made her laugh.)

Reagan: If you don't stop doing that you're gonna make my girlfriend jealous.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her head then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Goodnight sweet girl.

(She smiles at her as she walks out of the room and shuts off the light and closes the door to walk over to the living room and sits down next to Kate who looks at her 

and smiles.)

Kate: You okay?  
Reagan: She grabbed my boob again.

(Kate starts laughing at her.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Well at least she has taste.

(Reagan pushes her over getting her to laugh at her.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: It's okay.  
Kate: I love you.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: I love you too.

(Kate smiles at her as she kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues they both fall back onto the couch. Over at Mark's him and Veracity are 

getting ready for bed as she's in the bathroom.)

Mark: Vera.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Babe you are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. Just give me a minute.  
Mark: Okay.

(He's finishing getting ready for bed when she comes out of the bathroom he looks over at her and sees the look on her face.)

Mark: Hey you okay?  
Veracity: I just got off of the phone with Alex.  
Mark: Alex!  
Veracity: Yeah for the last couple of weeks I've been feeling a little out of it.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: So i went to talk to Alex.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: She ran a pregnantesy test.  
Mark: But i thought?  
Veracity: The doctor's gave me about a 1% chance of ever getting pregnant again.  
Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Mark i'm pregnant.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock but walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile at him as their kissing he picks her up and they walk over to the 

bed and they both fall back onto it as they land on it he deepens it sending them into a love making session. Later that night. Both couples are asleep for the night 

after a number of hours of love making and well with Mark and Veracity it was a celebration for them given how they were told she could never have kids after her 

miscarriage and with that their both looking forward to meeting their new baby boy/girl but their not really going to care about the sex as long as the baby is born 

healthy and for that they'll be grateful and looking forward to what comes next for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot and the fact that RJ is very grabby i hope you also liked the surprise i gave both Mark and Veracity at the end. Coming up later will be another one shot. It's one I've been thinking about typing up since the whole thing with Chase on General Hospital only thing is the person he goes to about it is Mark. The name of the one of the shot is called Grand opening and then after that i'll type up another Kagan one shot.


End file.
